


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minimus Ambus finds some mistletoe and wants to know what it’s for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t finished reading the SILENT LIGHT Christmas special, so this has nothing to do with that

The contents of the box jingled as Minimus Ambus’s hands rooted through it, fishing through useless, glittery odds and ends for something that had caught his eye. 

“And what’s this for?” Minimus asked, tugging the item from the box. It took a moment to disentangle the strange artificial plant from messy limbs of tinsel and golden string. 

Megatron had been rearranging a few of the baubles on the Christmas tree to make a few uncovered patches appear less sparse. He turned to Minimus Ambus, who held the sprig of green leaves and white berries aloft. Minimus was only trying to display the curious artefact more conveniently to his tall company and incidentally brought the plant perilously close to the top of his head… Megatron smiled at Minimus Ambus’s obliviousness. 

“That’s mistletoe,” Megatron explained. The wealth of his time spent on Earth was finally coming in handy. He’d never actively researched Earthling customs - what was the point when their traditions were soon to erupting into an inferno along with their flesh via Decepticon tyranny? However, there were a few customs that filtered into the Decepticon ranks that were unavoidable. Megatron had learned of Christmas even when he didn’t want to. Without becoming too regretful, he was now glad of his unconscious absorption of Earth’s festivities.

“Mistletoe?” Minimus Ambus lowered the branch of leaves and white berries and examined it better, “And what’s its purpose? Do we decorate it?” Unlike the Christmas tree with its many unruly branches jutting from its stem, the sprig of mistletoe seemed too puny to bare any baubles. 

“No, it is in itself a decoration. We need to hang it up - specifically in a place where people are likely to stand.” 

“Like a doorway?” Minimus Ambus suggested and glanced about the vast room to the nearest vacant arch. Megatron approved of the position and followed Minimus Ambus to the doorway. Walking behind the smaller mech, he watched where Minimus stepped while Minimus carefully held the mistletoe by its stem and pensively wondered how he’d reach the high point of the lofty doorframe. He was about to request assistance, but the synchrony they’d developed during an afternoon of decorating the ship together enabled Megatron to preempt Minimus’s question. The word on the verge of Minimus’s lips were jolted out of him as a sound of surprise as Minimus rapidly ascended towards the top of the door frame. Megatron’s hands squeezed the plating under Minimus’s arms, his warm palms combined with the thrill of lift off brought a tingle of exhilaration to Minimus Ambus’s spine. His legs lolled in a weightless state as Minimus Ambus focused on attaching the mistletoe to the door frame. It was fiddly and stretching made his arms ache with strain. 

“Can you come a little closer?” He asked Megatron, too focused to take note of Megatron’s slight pause before he stepped forward and joined Minimus under the mistletoe. 

“What’s the significance of this?” Minimus liked to know the meaning behind each feature they’d erected together. Megatron’s grasp readjusted.

“I do not know its origin story, but its modern use is a romantic one.” 

Minimus didn’t react, but he was curious. How could a plant be romantic? The flowers Earthling’s gifted to each other were pretty and fragrant - while it seemed trifling, to him, Minimus Ambus could understand a bouquet’s romantic semblance, but a plain, green sprig of mistletoe hardly appeared to hold any sentiment. 

“It’s the act that’s carried out under the mistletoe,” Megatron went on, his optics glancing up at the plastic plant above them, “Traditionally, if two people are caught under it at the same time… they kiss.”

“Kiss?” Minimus Ambus knew what a kiss was, but how could a chance meeting under a plant could stir such a gesture? And now that the mistletoe was securely above them and Minimus Ambus gently started to descend, the position they shared took on a new meaning and Minimus Ambus’s cheeks flushed as red as the berries on the holly wreath. “That…that’s peculiar.” Minimus Ambus rubbed his cheek against his shoulder as a prickly rose up his neck and made his face tingle. Megatron was holding Minimus level with his face and, to Minimus, the floor still seemed very far away. 

“Yes it is,” Megatron concurred, but they had both agreed to wholeheartedly embrace the spirit of Christmas and, caught off guard by the jolly sentiment and the thick thuds of his fuel pump, Megatron dipped his helm forward and pressed a kiss on Minimus’s cheek. 

Minimus blinked a few times, confounded by surprise and giddiness. The patch of metal warmed by Megatron’s rough lips tingled when Megatron pulled back and the heat keeping Minimus’s body pliant receded from his limbs and rushed directly to his head. Seeing Minimus so flustered endeared Megatron all the more. The look of intrigue that intensified Megatron’s face made Minimus tremble and the cycle continued until Megatron ducked in for a second, more meaningful smooch. 

Minimus Ambus watched Megatron’s lips and held his breath, his optics crossed and his thin fingertips squeezed Megatron’s arms. He heard his pulse, it was so loud that it drowned out everything, but Rodimus’s booming interruption. 

“ _UGH_!” 

Minimus and Megatron jerked apart. Megatron held Minimus at arm’s length. Rodimus had entered through a different door and was squashing the heel of his palm into his forehead. 

“ _Really_?” Rodimus sashayed forward, his feet squeaking against the polished floor,“I mean, I know the general consensus is to embrace the festivities - but I hardly thought that was going to be taken literally. And Magnus, I really hope you haven’t suddenly forgotten paragraph 13, subsection 3 or chapter 14 in the Autobot Code. Hmm?” Rodimus bent forward slightly, merrily smug.

Megatron placed Minimus back on the floor. The moment his feet touched the tiles, the artificial gravity weighed heavily and Minimus Ambus wished he could plunge into through the bottom of the ship. 

“Don’t make me separate you two,” Rodimus found great joy in scolding the mechs responsible for commonly poisoning his high spirits with their maturity. He sidled between them, like a physical barrier wagging his finger, unaware of the shadow the mistletoe cast on him. 

If Rodimus had moved on immediately, he might have saved himself, but the overpowering need to gloat made him stay and condescend long enough for Megatron to justify crooking Rodimus by the neck. 

One huge hand grabbed Rodimus and snatched him off balance, with a high yelp Rodimus stumbled toward Megatron, who messily rubbed his lips across Rodimus’s cheek. 

Horror drained the mirth from Rodimus’s face. He leapt back immediately after Megatron roughed his cheek with a hard kiss, shrieking and pulling faces of disgust. 

“UHG, YUCK,” Rodimus furiously scrubbed at his cheek, all the while glaring at Megatron and spitting while he continued to dramatically overreact. 

Amused by the reaction he’d stirred, Megatron folded his arms across his chest and observed Rodimus back hurriedly out of the room, no doubt he’d seek the nearest wash rack. 

“What’s paragraph 13?” Megatron broke Minimus Ambus’s stunned silence, his piercing eyes slowly rolled downward and fixed upon the stammering green mech. 

Minimus rubbed the back of his neck. 

“It prohibits public displays of affection among crewmen… the Captain especially should set an example.”

Megatron chortled. 

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” 

Certainly Minimus Ambus would not breathe a word of this to anybody, but he did find his attention inevitably being drawn back to the boxes of decorations piled high next to the Christmas tree. 

“I believe I saw more mistletoe in the boxes, perhaps to avoid breaking the rules - we’d be better hanging it in our hab suites…” 

Megatron’s brows raised high, Minimus Ambus was too bashful to make eye contact, but the message made both their sparks pound hard. 

“Perhaps we should…”

**Author's Note:**

> Safe For Work Blog [ Bammshee.tumblr.com](bammshee.tumblr.com)
> 
> Not Safe For Work Blog [ Bammshee2.tumbr.com](bammshee2.tumblr.com)


End file.
